


Absolute Domination

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Romance, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Compliant, Dead Uchiha Madara, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Couple, Some Humor, Uchihacest, yeah im going to hell so what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: AU where Sasuke dies from blood loss at the final battle with Naruto at Final Valley, somehow he’s reincarnated in a neon lit city, he awakens to see Uchiha Madara.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. What Lies At The End Of Hurt and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> im having a crisis with my writing, i got so mad thinkin' about how kishimotos a fucking COWARD, narusasu was endgame and we been knew.
> 
> writers block is still beating me, have some crumbs.

Death. 

It wasn’t something that Sasuke feared, in fact he embraced it as if it was a comfort, in a way it was, as he lays weakened on the dusty ground where plenty of rocks were scattered from the battle with Naruto. There was a certain tiredness that swam itself inside his mind and body, a yearning to simply shut his eyes closed for good and to not wake up ever again.

Maybe he could see his mother again, he thinks to himself. 

Sasuke coughs out blood and tries not to acknowledge Naruto’s desperate yet very quiet pleas of not closing his eyes, but it does nothing for Sasuke. He appreciated that at least they fought hard with each other, he gradually started to feel the energy in him slowly fade and wind itself down like his brain’s functions were shutting down. 

He’d lost an arm in this fight, he takes one last look at Naruto who was on the verge of wanting to scream out to Sasuke to not give in to death, alas Sasuke only gives a parting gift to Naruto. 

Sasuke looks over at Naruto, he gives Naruto a sincere smile. A smile that hasn’t truly ever been seen on the likes of Sasuke, not since he was a child, a rare smile as a dying gift for a boy he’d never understand. 

Naruto’s eyes widen and he desperately tries to roll his body over Sasuke's but fails to do so, neither of them have the proper energy to move their bodies towards one another. All Naruto can do is take in Sasuke’s smile, a smile that he’ll forever remember. 

He could feel his body going numb and he felt lighter than before, his eyes were starting to unfocus from Naruto’s gaze, he managed to give Naruto a goodbye with his words.

“Goodbye, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke says, softly, with the last words echoing to Naruto’s ears, he finally loses to the hands of death. 

The last thing he sees is Naruto’s concerned face exploding into panic, then he takes his last breath, everything goes black and blank. He can hear some of Naruto’s incoherent screams and words, but even that too goes away as quickly as Sasuke’s life passes.

Naruto couldn’t believe it, he’s too dumbstruck to do anything, except to cry. 

The wet tears that fall from his face only fuel his desire to drag his body to touch Sasuke’s face, from desperation and deep sorrow he is able to look at his friend’s face.

Sasuke appeared like he was sleeping, there was something peaceful about how relaxed Sasuke’s expression looked, the closed eyes and blood that drenched from his mouth and eyes made it harder for Naruto to understand that Sasuke was actually dead. 

He lays himself on Sasuke and cries hard as he holds onto Sasuke’s right arm with his left arm and his heart breaks with the ending of the boy he’s loved and cherished for so long, a boy he’s always wanted to save from the path he’d taken. 

The ending of a bond, a bond that may never see the light again, not even in the afterlife would it come again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments help a lot, the struggle to writer is real -w- 
> 
> i forgot how much i love madasasu, so little content however, enjoy this from me as i try to make my brain work.


	2. Show Me What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so strange, but it's okay so far. madasasu is always like this with me, damn it all.

The rain pours outside as Madara Uchiha jumps around building rooftops, escaping from Hashirama and Tobirama is easier said than done, Madara is constantly looking around to see whether or not they were on his tail. 

He finds himself a nice alleyway to hide in for a bit, he needed patience to rendezvous with Shisui and Itachi, his stamina was starting to falter and he knew better than to play with the hands of risk. Tobirama and Hashirama Senju were always adept at finding him, no matter how well he keeps his identity hidden, the two were exceptional at tracking criminals like himself. 

The alleyway has lots of broken mechanical trash, puddles of water show the neon lights of small businesses similar to a mirror would, the air around him strangely smelt of death. Madara moves further into the dark alleyway, the vibrant lights only hold a little light which makes it a perfect spot to regain his energy. 

There was no way in hell he’d escape with the antidote if he didn’t take this break, stealing it had been a dangerous thing to do but Itachi needed it otherwise he would die, Madara couldn’t stand the idea of losing Itachi like he’d lost Izuna in his past lives and even this life. 

The world they lived in granted him a rebirth, an existence of a new opportunity, he’d protect his clan like he should have in the first place, this time he would not fall into the delusions of separate entities that cost him his life. 

Water drips on his hood and jacket, loud with each drip, his footsteps thump on puddles of water with splashes, the area seems desolate of anything or anyone. Good, because Madara was in no mood to fight with homeless punks if they so got territorial about a rugged old alleyway. 

Madara removes his phone from his pocket, before he considers calling Shisui about Itachi’s wellbeing, he smells a peculiar scent, one that reminded him of a corpse and yet there was a hint of a soapy smell to it that caused Madara to pause. 

He holds onto his phone tightly, continues to search deeper in the alleyway, not fully reaching the end yet, until he notices a body laying like a ragdoll on the wet cement floor. 

He hides his phone and hurriedly runs over to the crumbled body of the strange being, he wasn’t even sure if it was human, but as he approaches the body, he can see clearly now that it was a young boy. 

* * *

A teenager at best, one with pale skin, fully nude like a newborn child, Madara couldn’t really understand what he’d found. 

He can’t help but be fascinated by the boy, he leans down to touch the boy’s flesh, the flesh was warm, fully proving to Madara that this nude boy was alive. He cannot stop analyzing the body, the way the boy’s body appeared almost like a drunken man, one leg laying over the other and that his genitals were hidden by the position. Both arms were turned sideways, similar to someone sleeping on their side, stunning blue-black hair that covered his face messily. 

It couldn’t be, but Madara sits on his knees to lift some of the unconscious boy’s hair up, to get a closer look at his facial features. 

He yells out when he stares into deep onyx eyes that hold a powerful gaze that Madara jumps up from him. 

“What the hell?! You could’ve at least made a noise to indicate that you are alive, damn brat!” Madara exclaims, jokingly. 

The boy’s eyes slowly start to unfocus as his head falls back onto the floor, once again going back into an unconscious state. 

Madara rolls his eyes, with a heavy sigh he says, “You have to be kidding me, kid, I’m on a mission and you look like my fucking baby brother, tch, fate’s so cruel, guess I’ll have to drag your ass too otherwise I’d feel guilty about it.”

Madara returns his phone into his pocket, after checking the time and Shisui’s text message, he’s only got an hour to return home before his chances of getting caught by the ANBU would rise. 

Madara leans forward and pulls the boy into his arms to the best of his ability, he does it with ease, he wasn’t called the strongest Uchiha for nothing. He bounces his arms to make sure he has the boy’s full body in his cradle. 

He takes a calm breath, closes his eyes, he awakens his sharingan in order to find the quickest way to his hideout, he’d have to take the antidote to Itachi the next day as Madara had already wasted enough time with the strange boy in his arms. He wouldn’t take an unnecessary risk of getting caught by the Senju brothers, or the ANBU, that would definitely be a death sentence. 

Madara walks quickly from the alleyway, the hard rain makes it difficult to run, but Madara is able to push through it. His eyes focus on each crevice of buildings, neon lights help adjust his vision on his path. 

He finds it, the usual rooftop that he takes when he’s in a hurry, Madara starts to run from the alleyway and he jumps on a nearby trash can and pushes his legs onto walls, he adjusts the boy's body onto his shoulder so he can grip onto the walls and pull himself up. 

The moment he’s on the high ground, after grabbing onto a rusty ladder, he looks around to check if anyone is following him. From his observation it’s clear, but he stays alert just in case. Carrying a human was not fun, nor did he think his day could have gotten worse, but he continues his quick pace.

He’s basically jumping from each rooftop to the other, the parkour is very exhilarating, there is a new kind of excitement oozing inside his veins and his heart as he watches himself from falling or tripping on anything. 

The feeling of the rain pouring on his coat is therapeutic, he grins to himself as he finally reaches his destination, the loud racket of children playing outside combined with dogs barking, prostitutes harassing passerbys. 

_He was home at last._

* * *

Madara moves carefully down from the roof of the local bar he always frequented, he hears a voice as he turns around to walk into the next building.

“W..Where am I?” The voice says, quietly, confusion is evident from the tone of the voice. 

“Go back to sleep, princess, wouldn’t wanna ruin the surprise of showing you the city when we get your sweet ass all bathed and clothed.”

Silence. 

“You’re obnoxious.”

Madara scoffs at the boy who is now looking at him as he is still being carried by Madara.

“Is that how you treat your hero? Your naked ass was out in the cold, all soaked and wet and ready to get pounded if I hadn’t found you, so keep that mouth shut and save it for when I can put it to better use.” 

The boy still argues with Madara, however, Madara finally lets go of him and pushes him to a nearby wall. 

The boy fixes his hair and before he gives a snotty reply to Madara, he stares at Madara in astonishment and wonder, the realization that he’d been saved by Uchiha Madara. 

The legendary Uchiha that he and Naruto had fought not too long ago, which only makes Sasuke more confused by his situation, he was sure he’d died, so how come he was standing naked in front of Madara. 

It didn’t make sense, he isn’t aware that Madara grabs him roughly by his arm and they’re walking to another area. 

“Like I said, that pretty mouth of yours has better uses, I’ll explain everything once I can go home instead of freezing my ass off in the rain, I’m sure your ass is freezing too.”

Tch, the man didn’t even ask him what his name was, or maybe he already knew who Sasuke was? Sasuke’s head hurts, he slumps his shoulders as his feet step into various puddles of the floor. 

The two are squeezing through the small areas behind shops, Sasuke’s dick accidentally presses against Madara’s hand. 

Madara gives him a humorous glance, “You’re lucky I enjoy dick, otherwise that would have been embarrassing.” 

Sasuke doesn’t understand Madara’s humor, he shoves Madara to keep going. 

“I’m aware that I’m naked, no need to rub it in, I couldn’t care less if you ate dick or ass for that matter, I just need to know why I’m alive again, why you are alive too.”

Madara shrugs at Sasuke’s words, not really caring about the things Sasuke said, the only thing Madara was interested in was whether or not he could fuck the boy.

It’s been so long since he’d actually had sex with an attractive boy, the thoughts were swirling in Madara’s mind, maybe fate had brought him Uchiha Sasuke into this world for a good reason.

* * *

Madara couldn’t say he was mad at the boy for being the way he is, being so prideful and stubborn, only fuels Madara’s excitement to break the boy from the inside and outside. The concept of dominating the other, well, Madara would make it his next mission to do once he delivers the cure for Itachi’s disease. 

“Fine, if you’re going to be a brat with me, go in.” Madara and Sasuke were now at a small little building, hidden behind larger buildings that stood in front of it, it looked more like a tiny shop than a livable space. 

“Whatever, you’re going to show me what to do here, right?”

Madara nods, he unlocks the grey door, kicks the door open and pulls Sasuke into the toasty temperature of Madara’s little home. 

He kicks the door closed and he aggressively pulls Sasuke to his futon and shoves him onto the soft cushion. 

Sasuke glares at him, he attempts to lift himself up, but Madara stops him.

“I’m so fucking tired, and frankly a bit horny, so why don’t you let me taste you before we discuss this world, hm.” 

Sasuke’s face flushes slightly, he holds his hands near his dick while also staring Madara down. 

Madara chuckles at the sight, “You’re much cuter when you realize you cannot command me to do what you want, if anything you’re under my protection, so loosen up, I just wanna kiss you, nothing more.”

Sasuke hesitates, he notices that Madara is tossing his jacket to the side, is rapidly throwing his shirt over his head, now Sasuke’s looking at Madara’s well-fit chest. 

“Feels amazing, eh, then again you’re naked, let me warm you up.” Madara teases, as he pulls his tight leather pants down and slips out of them. He removes his socks with little care, he puts his hands on his boxers band and smirks at Sasuke.

“I would take off these bad boys, but for the prince, I guess I’ll have to hold them on, you’re being _such a good boy,_ a quiet one aren’t you?” 

“Shut up and get on with it, I’m only agreeing to this because I have nowhere else to go, you freak”

Madara knows that what Sasuke says is truthful, a sad truth that the boy has nowhere to go, but at least he has Madara now. 

They have each other for now, Madara can’t help but grin wider as he lays on the futon and wraps himself on Sasuke, he starts to nibble on Sasuke’s neck.

“I’ll show you what to do, don’t you worry about that, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut scene or no, who knows i needed to stop before i got too sexy for its own good.


End file.
